Mr and Mrs Frost
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Two under cover agents Jackson Overland and Elsa Queen, have to pretend to be a married couple for eight months in order to crack a drug case and get close to the kingpin's family. Can the two agents keep their cover for that long, in Mr. And Mrs. Frost? [ Cover art not mine ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsa Queen POV**_

Elsa woke early that morning, it was a big day, because she would be meeting her partner she would be spending eight months with.

She picked out her blue collared button up, black blazer and a business skirt.

Taking her shower she got out and blow dried her white blond hair pinning it into a braided bun. Elsa put on her black pumps and strapped the gun holster to her thigh under her skirt.

Elsa wandered into her kitchen and turned on her coffee maker, She yawned as she looked for her cell phone. She flipped over magazines and notebooks when her phone rang under the seat of her couch.

" Found you." She smiled when she saw who was calling.

" Anna?"

"Elsa! I have great news!" Elsa flinched at her sisters loud voice through the speaker.

" What Anna?" She said when her sister stopped squealing in the back ground.

" He popped the question last night at dinner!" Anna screamed.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. " Who Kristoff?"

She heard Anna click her tongue. " No the dog Sven. Yes Kristoff, you ding dong!"

" Okay OKAY, " Elsa spoke quickly, pouring her coffee. " Did you say yes?"

" Of course I did, Why wouldn't I?"

" I mean you were pretty tore up about that Hans guy, cause I had to shot him, since he was a wanted murderer." Elsa shifted the phone to her shoulder as she looked through some files on her next case.

Anna sighed through the phone. " I know, I was upset but Kristoff isn't like that, you ran a background check, lived with us for two months, made sure he knew Everything about my health, life, and triggers. He's the one Elsa."

" I know he's a great guy but I hate seeing my little sister grow up so fast."

" Its okay, hey I got to call you back."

" Okay, love you sis."

" You too Elsa take care, bye!"

" Bye!" Elsa hit the end button on her cell phone and set it in her purse.

Looking at the watch on her wrist she realized she would be late and she really didn't need that.

_**Jackson Overland POV**_

Jack began his day late.

He slapped the snooze button multiple times before remembering what day it was.

He barely had time to brush his teeth put on deodorant and get dressed in his black suit.

He pulled bottle of water from the fridge and ran outside to his car.

He revved the engine quickly pulling out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa Queen POV

Elsa ran a hand over her face, careful to not smudge her make up, on frustration.

Elsa never did like the idea of marriage, being bound to someone legally?

No.

Not touching that with a ten foot pole. Maybe she did have commitment problems, but she just didn't see the point.

After all, after her parents divorced then both committed suicide not to long after. Which caused Anna to go into severe depression, an Elsa to support them both at the age of sixteen since she refused to let them be put in foster care.

Impatient Elsa yelled in her car. " Move goddamnit!"

The cars in front of her refused to move.

Elsa Grit her teeth, of course fate would be working against her this morning.

She took a large drink of her coffee, sighing as it calmed her nerves.

Traffic finally began to move, Elsa finally started to relax.

Elsa pulled up to the skyscraper building she was working in.

The grabbed the briefcase from her truck as she walked Into the giant building.

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa pushed the up button on the elevator as a man with almost white hair stood beside her. He flashed her a charming smile, she replied but not near as friendly.

" Hi," He said as he stepped in the elevator next to her.

"Hello," She said as her pressed his floor number.

" What floor number miss..."

" Queen, and we are on the same one."

His blue eyes studied her for a split second before introducing himself.

" My name's Jackson Overland, nice to meet you miss Queen."

_ Jackson POV_

He looked at the blond woman, Miss Queen, with interest she seemed extremely formal with her hair pulled back right her light but precise makeup, and her clothing. Jack figured she could totally pass as a modern queen. ,

The elevator chimed and the both stepped off of the elevator.

"Goodbye Mr. Overland, have a nice day."

She waved her dainty hand and they went separate ways.

Jackson shook his head as she walked away, a woman that wonderful had to be taken.

He had forty minutes before meeting his new partner.

Jack walked into his office sitting in his chair before childishly spinning around in it for a few minutes.

Overall Jack's morning was him doing nothing productive, unless balancing a pen between your lip and nose is productive.

Jack sighed and flipped through his files on the case before standing and stretching.

He caught a glimpse of the clock, he only had ten minutes.

He jumped up and grabbed his jacket.


End file.
